Displays utilizing arrays of light emitting pixels are popular in the electronic field and especially in portable electronic and communication devices, because large amounts of data and pictures can be transmitted rapidly and virtually to any location. Light emitting diode (LED) arrays are becoming more popular than liquid crystal displays (LCD) as an image source in both direct view and virtual image displays. One reason for this is that LEDs are capable of generating relatively high luminance, thus displays incorporating LED arrays can be used in a greater variety of ambient conditions.
Although LED arrays offer certain advantages, a major disadvantage is the complexity of their manufacturing process. In some cases, the arrays are manufactured by depositing materials on a supporting substrate, and addressing/driver connections to row and column buses are made around the edges. Thus, the supporting substrate size is larger than the array size because of the necessary I/O pads or terminals. Providing very small contact pads in an effort to increase the array size greatly reduces the assembly yield. Another problem is that the driver circuitry for the LED arrays has a relatively high power consumption and adds a further manufacturing complexity.